


Fragile Things

by ThePinkMug



Series: PersonaX [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Poetry, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkMug/pseuds/ThePinkMug
Summary: Written as a submission for a persona-based role-playing group.





	Fragile Things

He painted me with blood  
Of his soul and his lust  
Whether he saw me like flower–  
Or smoke, I don’t know. Do I care?

He kissed me long and deep  
Fragile and wanting  
Of this desolated, bleak and vain vessel  
In which I sat crouching to crumble  
Ashes and bones in a broken urn  
Through them, he ran his fingers,  
Blackened with the soot of anguish  
Of sins and yearn for love, of anger,  
Carefully like they were made of broken amber

We crack with a shudder  
And I lay there naked, our breath danced  
Our body hitched, our desire twisted  
He took me.  
And I, too,  
Like a flower growing on a wound, I cried,  
bloomed, and I wilted on a tomb  
A tomb of his sorrow and his dream, a dream of a fool  
A dream of me, this lonely soul  
In one late autumn day  
Kimono sleeves scattered on a field  
Face-up on soil covered in snow  
Smeared–stained by streaks of ink blot  
No longer pure, no longer a bud.

All I ask so I may not and will be not  
Groomed and made sat on a throne  
Auctioned and sold like an artwork  
Everyone valued but nobody cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a submission for a persona-based role-playing group.


End file.
